


Since Then

by wisteriaheys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Accidents, Lies, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secrets, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriaheys/pseuds/wisteriaheys
Summary: What more could he need to believe all of this facts in front of his eyes, right?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 18





	Since Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's been in an accident. Or so that is what they said. The truth.
> 
> That is quite realistic, given he woke up one day in the hospital. He doesn't know anything, he doesn't know his name, he doesn't know the guy who's holding his hands and why he is in the hospital. He doesn't remember anything. Doctor says he has amnesia. Fucking cliche however it's true. But what seems to be unrealistic is everything that follows after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first ever story and this fanfic is inspired by all of the amazing amnesia+A/B/O Dynamics fics I've ever read! I really want to read a story like this so I figured why not make a story what I want to read...

"Are you listening, Kei?

The said person snapped out of his never ending thoughts. He moved his eyes away from the TV and made contact with those familiar eyes. Those eyes held gentleness and worriness and for a split second, he thought he saw him pained and sad. 

"Uhm... what is it Tetsurou?" He glanced down, afraid and uncomfortable as always to share his gaze. He bit his lips and just look at his hand holding the remote, enhancing his hearing senses and trying too hard to stop his musing and start paying attention to whatever Tetsurou is spouting.

"You okay? Is your head hurting again?" Even his voice sounds worried constantly, he even stops hearing him hustling in the kitchen, preparing the ingredients and the utensils just so he can check him properly. He quickly look up and shakes his head.

"I'm fine. Just... _bored_." The pale blond timidly said the words that the receiver guy in the kitchen barely even heard the last word. Kei felt like a spoiled kid slash attention seeker by the way he said the phrase and the fact he is just sitting in the sofa, just watching the tv and not doing anything further solid the idea of him being a spoiled brat. 

"Oh." He stilled and contemplated the word and Kei felt like slapping his self for even saying that. It's not as if it is his responsibility to entertain him. Well, he might have felt like it is his duty but Kei doesn't want that. He is not a child or a burden.

"Nevermind. How about letting me cook?" On the spur of moment, he quickly ask and stood up, stretching his legs and arms from sitting too long, doing nothing. It is a good decision, he wants to move and take his mind off of overthinking while also wanting to make his self _useful_ for once. 

Tetsurou chuckled while the blond give him a look. 

"But Kei, you don't know how to cook." 

"Ah." 

Of course, he doesn't know. He should have realized it because how many months has it been living with this guy but never once has he given him reign to take over the kitchen to cook for the two of them. He just thought that this guy must have been set on his duty to take care of him and tend to his needs. Like he is a child. Or crippled. But it turns out he really didn't know how to do house chores aside from cleaning. 

~~What does he know anyway...~~

He's been in an accident. Or so that is what they said. The truth.

That is quite realistic, given he woke up one day in the hospital. He doesn't know anything, he doesn't know his name, he doesn't know the guy who's holding his hands and why he is in the hospital. He doesn't remember anything. Doctor says he has amnesia. Fucking cliche however it's true. But what seems to be unrealistic is everything that follows after that.

Especially about how this guy said that he is his _husband_. His _alpha_. 

Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou, as what he introduced himself is his partner while he is Tsukishima Kei, now Kuroo Kei, 23 years old and he is an omega. Those are the information they feed him up the second he began asking them. It seems to be the truth from the way everything seems normal. He really is an omega. He looks like he is in his early twenties. Tetsurou's the only one at his side, even the doctors trusts him so definitely, without a doubt he is his lover. Everything must be the truth.

What more could he need to believe all of this facts in front of his eyes, right?

"Then teach me. Let me help," he determinedly commanded.

"Are you sure? You can just rest and wait while I do this. I'll make it quick if you are hungry now." Now, Kei felt frustrated again. This is the first time he initiate to do something but he is shutting him down.

He wants to help and repay his kindness. He's the one taking care of him ever since then, paying his hospital bills, staying at his apartment, cooking and everything else while Kei is just in the bed. He felt guilty and useless, but as the doctor's orders, he needs a lot of rest, no stress blah blah. 

Despite his pleading that he is already ~~very much~~ fine. He doesn't need to coddle Kei excessively now as if he lose his hands and feet that he can't function anymore to do even the do something simple. As if he is a child. 

"I'm fine. Don't treat me like a child. I want to learn now."

Thinking it back now, why didn't he even attempted to learn it all his life? What is he doing all those time before the accident? Geez, cooking is a basic skill. 

"Hmm, okay." His husband looks suprised for a second then smirks. That bastard dare to smirk as if he can't do it. Kei wants to prove him that he can do it. He really hates when he is always teasing him using that damn smirk.

"Why didn't I even learn about it back then, tch." Kei muttered, but enough to be heard by Tetsurou though didn't answered. He gave him a space to let him try chopping the onions which he eagerly took to do.

It's hard, it's like he doesn't have strength to his hands. His eyes are moisting and nose red. What the fuck are these onions. It's kinda hard unlike when he saw some advertisement in the TV earlier which look a lot like easy as pie. 

Tetsurou looks torn between laughing and concerned to him. The blond omega stilled when he felt Tetsurou touched his slender arms and guide him to chop the onions properly.

"Tet-"

"I'm scared, Kei, that you might chop your pale, slender fingers." 

"Hey! I'm n-not!" Flustered to his description of Kei's finger, the taller kind of pushes Tetsurou off and go back to the living room, obviously doesn't want to help anymore.

Not because Tetsurou teases him, but because he's scared. He doesn't want Tetsurou near him and touching him. He doesn't want to be close to him and to rekindle or build a relationship with him. He needs to know that whatever they had before will never be same again. They are now just strangers. He doesn't know him and at the same time, Tetsurou doesn't know if he is even the same as the Kei before. Most of all, he doesn't have time for him. Kei's primary concern for now is his memories and identity. 

Thankfully, Tetsurou is more than respectful. 

"You don't want to learn now?" His alpha is smiling fondly and Kei just glare at him. He will just have to try cook something simple tomorrow while he is at work. Or maybe even do the pile of dirty laundry.

"Kei, did you... did you remember anything today?"

He shakes his head. 

Just like what the doctor said, his memories might return on its own gradually. Fortunately, some of his memories already returned. His recent memories is when he is in middle school. He's happy of course but still a bit disheartened that it's been months yet haven't fully regain all of his memories. 

On most days, when Tetsurou is not at home and working, he wants to leave this house. He can't help the doubt rising within him. Well, it's natural and add the fact that Kei is the cautious and negative thinker type and also Tetsurou doesn't talk about them. He doesn't know who is Kuroo Tetsurou in his life. How did the two of them even meet and what drive him to freaking date and even marry this guy?

_Maybe when he is in highschool or college or what?_

~~But what if they are not?~~ He can't help these dark thoughts. Because as much as the guy is so caring to Kei, he can't confirm the validity of his position in Kei's life with just that. He needs proof. He need marriage papers or wedding pictures.

And who even marries at the age of 23? That is definitely out of his plans. He doesn't have plans to be married especially when he is just fresh out of college and had just started building his career.

What is even his degree or job? What about volleyball? Where do he even lives? 

And the thoughts that always take up his mind, the thoughts that almost make him lose his mind, the thoughts that sometimes makes him breakdown and crying until Tetsurou calls his doctor when his calming scent wouldn't work are the thoughts and questions about his parents and brother? What about them? Why doesn't he sees them? Where are they? Why don't they visit him, at least once? Yamaguchi? 

Isn't he supposed to be with his family because no matter if this guy is his husband or how calming his scent is, he doesn't remember him now. He's unfamiliiar to him and it makes him uncomfortable and doubt everything. He needs someone he knows. He wants to see his family. His family would be the only one who could calm him and explain it all.

 **What the fuck?** What if he is kidnapped? What if he just picked him up somewhere and make up lies like they are married so he won't run off? What if he is a criminal? What if he is in a syndicate or what? Why is he even in Tokyo when he lives in Miyagi? 

_Why can't I just remember him? At least him?_

"Tetsurou..."

"Hmm?" He can see the gears in his husband's mind. He's contemplating if he wants to answer or how he will answer whatever his omega will ask or not. He's always evasive. But Kei is still curious. Whatever pops up to his mind, he can't stop him for asking even if he's not sure if he can't get the truth out of his mouth.

"Where's our wedding rings? Y-you said we're married..." Kei asked, looking at his bare hands, wondering where is the supposed band of ring in his ring finger. He also looks up to the dark haired man before looking down at his hand stirring the pot, the absent of a ring is evident in his finger.

"Kei... I wouldn't want to talk about that for now. You haven't yet remember something aside when you graduated middle school, right? Just not now, please. I don't want to stress you." **But this is obviously stressing me! Why don't you just answer me!** He wants to shout and demand answers but he restrains himself. How can he remember it if he wouldnt tell him? Maybe this is his plan? He doesn't want him to remember again and be stuck to where he left off. And they are gonna pretend to be married all his life? He's gonna be stuck here forever. Shit.

Even so why would he even do that? Why would he want to take care of him? Why would he fucking marry him? Why does he treat him like that? Like he loves him the most and he will do anything for him. And if he really want to convice of that pretense, then shouldn't Tetsurou give him fake evidences to keep up all this lies?

_Think, Kei..._

He felt helpless. This is stressing him out.

He needs his memories. All he wants is his memories and if he can't give that...

"Forget it. I'm tired." The blond stands up and walk up to their room, he is becoming angrier the longer he stays in the living room, looking at that _stranger playing house_ with him. Playing with him. This is mindfuck.

"Wait. You should eat first. I'm already done, I'll just set up the table. C'mon Kei, you need to eat!" Tetsurou walks to him and releasing his calming scent upon noticing his distress. The blond smelling the smell of his alpha regain his composure. He really isn't that used at pheromones and scents yet that it is such an irritating notion to him that everything revolves and everyone is slave to their secondary genders now. Just a whiff of his scent and his body seems to calm down. In retrospect, all he knows is his middle school memories wherein he hasn't yet presented his secondary gender.

"C'mon, hmm?" he hummed, urging him to say yes.

"Fine," he grumbled. As much as he wants to rebel and demand, the waves of sadness and guiltiness overcoming him again. The least he can do is just eat even though he doesn't have an appetite. The guy prepared food for him and he is making all the work. _He's fucking useless_.

They ate quietly. He didnt even tried asking anymore and neither did Tetsurou tried to explain more. Instead, he just stared at him and tried to make small talks but he would shut him up as always because he's not interested unless it's about his life.

Later on when they got to bed, Kei is unusually quiet and so close off, his back is facing his husband while his husband is still in the chair next on the nightstand and texting to his phone. They always share the same bed because Tetsurou is afraid to leave Kei alone if ever he gets nightmares and such. 

Today, unlike when they are always sleeping together, Kei still doesnt want to be held and touched by Tetsurou but at least he is facing him in the bed. They used to make small talks, about Kei's progress, what he remembers, but now Kei doesn't want to share his memories. For now on, he won't share his memories. To make it fair. No, this is to get even for taking him as a child who can't handle it. 

Kei is being childish. ~~He knows himself why does Kuroo doesn't tell him everything.~~

But whatever. It is petty but he blames it to his memories. The recent memories he remember is when he graduated middle school. His family is present that day and they are so happy for him. He misses his family and friend.

His brother, Akiteru gave him a gift even though they are not yet okay. He still haven't yet forgiven his brother for what happened back then but he just silently accepted the gift. What if they never mend their relationship? Is that why there is no Akiteru in his life now?

What did even Akiteru give him? 

Kei quietly try hard to remember it, he doesn't want to give sign to his husband that he is still awake and exhausting himself again by trying too hard to gain his memories.

It must be something he likes. It's not a dinosaur figurine or plushie. It's not headphone. It is something related to volleyball... Think...

Suddenly he is attacked by memories. He sees Yamaguchi and other people wearing a black volleyball uniforms. A flash of orange, black, brown and grey haired teammates. Yamaguchi and him teasing and mocking Kageyama and Hinata. He sees them with the senpais, together in a match with other schools. He catches Kuroo Tetsurou eyes from Nekoma when their volleyball team got practice matches and training camp. Training and playing together with Bokuto and Akaashi at the third gym in the evening. Him presenting as an omega and crying from the pain. Him bonding with Akiteru and giving advices. Kuroo wanting to court him but he turned him down.

"Kuroo..."

"Kei! Tsukki..." Kuroo immediately stood up on his seat in the chair beside the bed after hearing what Kei called him. He looked at Kei who seems to be on verge of crying. He look entranced. As if he is seeing something beautiful. 

And suddenly, he can't breath. He is catching his breath and his mind won't stop playing Kuroo's smile and he's swirling from too many emotions of gaining those precious memories. 

"Moonshine, breathe. Breathe with me.... inhale... exhale... I'm going to call your doctor, please hang in there, Kei." Tetsurou looks worried and in pain, so different from what he looks like there. He looks so young there, smiling brightly as if he doesn't have any problem in the world while he looks so tired now, his eyebags and the way his hair is messier than the usual outrageous bedhead. Why didn't he noticed it before? 

Fuck. Kei feel like fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of what Kei's been feeling hits home so I totally got to the mood in writing it and even posting it though I'm still not sure...
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! Ask me if there are things you didn't get. I'm not really a good writer and it's my first time so it might be so confusing... I've also given hints for what's to come at next chapters...


End file.
